peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Pan 2: The Digiland Quest Begins
Sequel to “Matt Pan.” Matt Ishida, Gabumon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, Patamon, and their friends are back, and this time, with some new friends’ help, they must rescue the Toads and Pokemon’s Uni-Mind from McLeach, Zedd, Cortex, and their crew, including their three new mysterious crew members, before they use it to control every mind in the world. Original cast, except the Creeper, are back. New cast New London friends: Sora, Riku, Roxas, Terra, Ventus, Xion, Namine, Aqua, Olette, Lea, Hayner, and Pence (Kingdom Hearts 3; Chirithy will first appear in Season 1 Episode 1 of "Matt Pan the Series") New Lost Child Recruits: Fox McCloud, Krystal, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, and Tricky (StarFox; With Fox, Krystal, and Slippy in their Assault attires, Falco in his 64 attire, and Tricky in his Adventure form, and they'll still be part of the Cappy villagers and StarFox Team), Tippi (Super Paper Mario), Tai and Kari Kamiya, Agumon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Gatomon (Digimon Season 1), Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) New pirates who pretend to be Matt's new allies, but secretly work for McLeach, Zedd, and Cortex by faking their sacrificial deaths: Dimentio (Super Paper Mario), Clayton (Tarzan), Kip O’Donnell, and Neil Biederman (The Wild Thornberrys) The pirates who betray McLeach, Zedd, and Cortex: Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), Ed, Double D, Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy), Team Rocket (Pokemon), and Count Bleck (Super Paper Mario) Neverland's inhabitants: Toads (Super Mario Bros. franchise) and all eight region Pokemon, including Mewtwo's cloned Pokemon (Pokemon) Neverland Goddess and God: Mew and Mewtwo (Pokemon) Monster of Neverland: Valoo (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Deceased childhood friend: Maria Robotnik (Sonic X) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Toads and Meowthtwo Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Child Recruits (Matt Pan 2 Version) Chapter 3: Tiny's Group's Looking Out for Themselves/Cid and Shera's Matt Ishida Blessing Chapter 4: Four Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/Tiny's Group to the Surprise Rescue Chapter 5: The Creation of Omega/Protecting the Uni-Mind (Matt Pan 2 Version) Chapter 6: Omega Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Tiny and Meowth's Charm Loss and Shadow's Sad Past Chapter 7: Valoo's Lair/If I’m Gonna Eat Somebody Chapter 8: The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Omega's Return with Character Flaws (Matt Pan 2 Version) Chapter 9: McLeach, Zedd, Cortex, and their Pirates Threaten Tiny's Group/The Team, Except Matt, Gabumon, TK, and Patamon, Captured Chapter 10: Rescuing the Team/Tiny's Group Redeem Themselves Secretly Against the Pirates Chapter 11: Sneaking to the Ship/The Four Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Matt Pan 2 Version) Chapter 12: Saving Matt, Gabumon, Tiny, Dingodile, Bleck, Shadow, and Rouge/Second Ambush Chapter 13: How to Save the Uni-Mind/Final Battle (Matt Pan 2 Version) Chapter 14: Victory Aftermath/Ending (Matt Pan 2 Version) Extra Chapter 1: Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Matt Pan 2 Version) Extra Chapter 2: Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea (Matt Pan 2 Version) For gallery: Matt Pan 2: The Digiland Quest Begins Gallery For original story: Matt Pan For series: Matt Pan the Series For third and final sequel: Matt Pan 3: Legend of the Seven Stars Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies